


My, What a Big...Desk You Have

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett finds a surprise under his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, What a Big...Desk You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful chocolatequeennk. This pairing is going to kill me.

Emmett stormed into his office, slamming the door shut in his usual manner. The blinds were already drawn shut. He had retreated into his office twice already that day. The need to get away from the fucking stupid people that had miraculously landed a job on the local police force had been too strong.

He shucked his jacket, tossing it to the chair just beside his door before rolling up his sleeves to just below his elbows. The few deep breaths he took did nothing to quell the anger churning in his chest. He walked around to his desk, yanking the chair further out and intending to sit down. But someone was already there.

“Really?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips and peering down through his glasses.

“Thank god it’s you," Rose breathed out. She was sitting beneath his desk, hands resting on her bent knees. 

“Who else would be in my office?" Maybe thinking about someone else in his office would stop his imagination from running away with what Rose _could_ be doing in her current position.

“That blonde partner of yours." She scrunched up her nose, trying to remember something. "Ellie?”

“Miller?" His irritation spiked higher, and his hands clenched tighter on his hips. "Miller was in my office? Without me? What the--”

“Calm down,” Rose soothed, reaching out and running a hand down from his knee to his ankle before placing it back on her thigh. He assumed the gesture was supposed help him relax. It didn’t. “She didn’t come all the way in. Barely poked her head in from the sound of her footsteps. Can’t really say as I had already slid under the desk so she didn’t see me.”

Emmett shook his head and sunk into his chair. He forced himself to focus on the real reason she was under his desk instead the reason his fantasy was conjuring. “And why did you _hide_? You don’t strike me as a coward.”

“I’m not," she snapped, twisting to face him with narrowed eyes. "But until a certain _idiot_ decides to talk to the rest of his team, or at least his partner, about Torchwood’s involvement, I’m forced to sneak around like a bloody teenager.”

Her comparison to hormone charged teenagers sneaking around, did not help his attempts to not think about her going down on him. He was only partially successful in ignoring his mind's baser desires. Blood was steadily creeping south, his irritation slipping away and becoming something else. "You are terribly mouthy for someone crouched under said idiot's desk." He arched an eyebrow, half hoping she hadn't caught the unintentional huskiness in his tone.

The intensity in her eyes shifted as she inched forward, trailing her fingers up the outside of his calves before resting her hands on his knees. "Are you complaining about my mouth?"

"No." He answered honestly. Her mouth was one thing he liked about her. Her words always simultaneously sent him into a fiery rage while driving him mad with want. It was a dangerous cocktail of emotions, mixing anger with lust. But the words and sounds that had tumbled from her lips the few times they had given in to their primal urges had been more than worth it. There was another use for her mouth that he hadn't had the privilege of experiencing. Yet. "But I _was_ contemplating ways I could get you to shut up."

Her eyes flashed, but he didn't panic, didn't even flinch. He actually felt his arousal spike higher. Anger in her was a good thing. Rose Tyler gave as good as she got. Any fuel he added to her fire would only work in his favor. So instead of apologizing for his rude comment, he merely spread his legs a little bit wider.

Emmett raised an eyebrow pointedly, past the point of pretense. "I can think of much better uses for that mouth of yours."

Her eyes darkened and drifted to his lap. His pants were already tented, just the sight of her on her knees before had been him enough to get him hard, and he made no move to hide it. She licked her lips then looked back to his face.

"What if I'm rubbish at it?" She asked, even as her hands skated higher up his legs, her nails scratching along his thigh.

Emmett snorted, on the verge of telling her that he had observed her mouth in enough other activities to know that was statistically impossible. That would be giving away too much though, so instead he leaned forward and ran a thumb over her cheek. Her breath hitched and her eyes narrowed at the unusual tenderness. Sliding his hand back to tangle in her hair, he used his grip to tilt her head back and brought his face even with hers, his glasses slipping slightly. He smirked at her gasp and look of surprise. Staring at her he spoke in a gravelly voice, his lips millimeters from hers. "Then I'll have to teach you."

Her eyelids fluttered, wavering on the verge of closure. He knew she was anticipating a kiss. How could she not with the way he hovered above her, practically breathing into her mouth? Any other person, any other time, he would have pulled back. But there was something about her. She had a fire that matched his own, a flame that at some point might flare up and consume him. And while he wasn't looking for a relationship, he did want her to keep coming back.

In some sick compromise with himself, he placed her bottom lip between his teeth. Biting down and pulling gently, he flicked his tongue over her lip once before releasing it entirely. He felt a tremor run through her as he leaned back, dragging his fingers over her neck. Resting comfortably against the back of his chair, each arm hanging loosely on the arm rests, his smirk still firmly in place.

“That'll be gone by the time I’m through,” she purred.

His retort died in his throat, her hand cupping him through the fabric of his suit pants. The slight upward curve of her mouth told him she’d noticed. He decided he didn’t care. Not while her fingers were rapidly undoing his belt and top button. Not when the slow drag of his fly being undone filled up the empty silence of his office, eager arousal zinging down his spine. And certainly not when she eased his erection out of its confines, guiding his length through the opening of his boxer briefs. Her hands settled on his lap, without touching him where he really wanted, and her eyes drank him in.

“Like what you see?” he teased.

Her eyes shot to his for the briefest moment. “I’m more interested in the way you taste.”

Before he could respond, Rose’s warm hand closed around his shaft. She pumped once then brought her head forward and ran the flat of her tongue up the underside of him. His hands tightened on his chair and he hissed in a breath. Her soft lips closed around his tip and she slid her hot, wet mouth down his length only an inch or so before slowly retreating. Her tongue swirled around his head, the subtle bumps contrasting with the smoothness of his skin in a delicious way that had his thighs clenching in an effort to not thrust entirely into her mouth.

She looked up, hooded amber eyes locking with his as she smiled around his shaft. It was a teasing, taunting curve of her lips. Emmett’s heart galloped in his chest and he was sure his mouth was hanging slightly open. She hummed, taking him completely in her mouth. Her head moved up and down, alternating pulses of pressure from her lips and broad sweeps of her tongue. Her hand squeezed and pumped at his base, where her mouth wouldn't reach. His chest expanded, inhaling deeply, and his head fell back--his whole body shaking as he exhaled, the building pleasure crashing through his system.

There was a sharp rap at the door. Rose froze, his dick still in her mouth. The sound came again, more insistent. She released him with a wet pop, sliding back so she was once again completely underneath his desk. Emmett growled and rolled his chair forward, trapping her between his legs and hiding his exposed hard on beneath the wood. He readjusted his glasses and had just placed his hands on the smooth surface when the door cracked open.

“Sir?” Miller asked, poking her head through the small crack.

“What?” he snapped, his voice thick.

“Um,” her eyes swept the room, “Were you napping, sir?”

“What do you want Miller?” he asked, irritation punctuating every syllable. His erection twitched in the cool emptiness, seeking the warmth that had enveloped it seconds before.

"Ok," she replied, drawing the word out much longer than it needed to be.

A warm puff of air ghosted over his tip. He pressed his hands into his desk, trying to anchor himself, and clenched his jaw.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to--"

Heat and moisture blanketed around his length. He blinked rapidly, cursing under his breath.

"--get food with some of us. Since we missed lunch and--"

Soft ridges of what he assumed was the roof of her mouth glided over his sensitive head. He bit his tongue to keep from letting go right there.

"--we have some down time. I thought maybe--"

“Miller,” he choked out. “Get out.”

She blinked then made the face she always made when he was being an asshole but was too respectful of his position to call him on it. Huffing loudly, she ducked back out and pulled the door shut.

Emmett closed his eyes, the suction from Rose's mouth becoming too overwhelming. With great effort, he leaned back and rolled his chair back half a foot. The sight of her moving with him, mouth and hands still working his length was so sexy he nearly lost it right there.

“You’re a naughty girl,” he rasped out. She hummed around him, the vibrations making his hips buck involuntarily. She took him in deep, then grazed her teeth along his shaft as she pulled back.

“So punish me.”

He stared at her, for once a bit uncertain. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew that doing so would require her to give up a large portion of control--something he wasn’t sure she would be ok with in this particular set of circumstances.

Gathering her hair in both hands, he twisted it around, creating a makeshift ponytail. One hand dropped away, while the other firmly gripped her hair. He pushed her head forward then used his grasp to jerk her lightly back, giving an indication of what he wanted. Her hands glided up from his knees to his hips and she nodded. There was a twinge in his heart that he chose to overlook. Wasn't hard to do when every nerve in his body was screaming to rush toward release.

His tenuous control nearly flew out the window when Rose resumed her earlier position and tightened her lips around him. Using his own hand to steady his bobbing erection, he guided her head down. Groaning as her mouth took him in completely once more, he pushed her down till her lips brushed against his hand. He pulled her head back till he nearly slipped from her mouth entirely, then urged her back down. He set a steady rhythm, a slow fire burning in the pit of his stomach as he watched her lick and suck his erection.

She wasted no time replacing his hand with one of her own. He guided her head up and down, up and down. Deeper and deeper. She kept up the suction and the swirl of her tongue in time with the rapidly increasing rhythm he was setting. His orgasm built at the base of his spine, and he had to grip the arm rest tightly to resist the urge to place both hands on her head and fuck her mouth hard and fast.

She wormed her fingers beneath his hand, twining them together and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Encircling his wrist, she moved his hand to her hair then let go. He took the silent consent, allowing her hand to reach his hip before he took advantage of the situation.

Taking full control of her movement, his hands guided her deeper and faster. She kept up with an ease he’d never encountered before, matching his speed with squeezes and massages of his balls. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open. It felt so _fucking_ good. And watching her head bob rapidly up and down over his cock was sending him spiraling rapidly toward the brink. He thrust his hips up to meet her, unsure if he was helping or hurting the ache she was bound to have in her neck afterwards but too far gone to care.

The tip of his dick brushed the back of her throat. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked hard.

“Fuck,” he grunted, his hips pumping erratically in an attempt to rush and recreate the sensation. The first try fell short. But the second, oh hell, the second hit the mark. His body convulsed, his hands keeping her in position as he ejaculated deep in her throat. She alternated light and powerful suction, her tongue never stilling, as she drew out his orgasm. His head fell back as he bit his lip, his eyes screwed shut behind his lenses while he stifled a long groan of pleasure.

An arch rolled along his back, like a slow moving tidal wave. He pulled out then thrust again, shallower this time. His control snapped, his body going limp. Random firings of his nerves caused his muscles to twitch. His hands lingered in her hair more because he lacked the energy to move them more than anything else.

Rose took him in completely once more, sucking and dragging her lips over him in an achingly slow manner until his dick was as limp as his arms. Releasing him, she licked her lips. A sly smile played over her face as he tried to recover his labored breathing. He watched her while she gently tucked him away, zipping and fastening his pants as if nothing had happened in the first place. The heat in her gaze when she looked back at him indicated otherwise. His hands fell to her shoulders, thumbs brushing mindlessly in small circles.

“If anyone one ever tells you you’re _rubbish_ , I’ll have them arrested.”


End file.
